Agent Isabelle V
by Author47
Summary: Isabelle is left with a choice to make. To follow the family blood, or go back.


buDisclaimer/b/uThe characters used in this story are property of JJ Abrams, ABC Broadcasting, and Bad Robot Productions.

buSetting/b/u2029. No futuristic stuff so far.

buSummary/b/u Isabelle gets closure and happiness when speaking to the people in her life that had once been people she hated. She has a decision to make. Her simple life. Or the life of her family. It's in her blood.

size6color#FF0000 Agent Isabelle /color Part V /size

They looked at me. All strong.

"How about where my boyfriend is?" There was a good place to start. My mother looked to my father and my heart sank. Trying to sound stronger than I was, I asked again.

"Where is Jake?" My voice cracked and my mouth was dry, unlike my eyes which were glistening with my tears.

"Your boyfriend is safe. He is being held in our custody to reverse his memory to forget this night, and what happened. He is fine and nothing will happen to him." Mt grandpa Jack's personality was coming out strong through his words. I immediately cleared my throat and toughened up, knowing Jake was okay I was upset I let my guard down and showed weakness.

"Okay, next up. Why am I here?" Finally they were listening to ime/i instead of the other way around.

"Wouldn't you like to know about us, your parents, and grandparents?" My mother seemed disappointed yet hopeful, much like me. I gave her a cold look.

"No. Please answer the questions I have asked. I gathered you are liars, all of you. We can cover that later. No why am I here and where is it that you have been keeping me prisoner?"

"We can't tell you where you are, but we can tell you why you are here, and what this is." Grandma Irina spoke again. She was beautiful and looked strong in her age, as did my Grandpa Jack.

"This is LBG National Bank." My grandfather said. I looked at him with wide eyes. I took another look around.

"This is not LBG National Bank. I work at LBG National Bank." I replied, cold as I could be.

"Yes, we know. Don't you remember, we are your bosses." My grandparents gave me a smile that confused me. It was cold, yet it made me feel warm. I didn't like it.

"What are you talking about? This isn't in my bank." I stopped screaming. I was soft. Calmed down. I wanted to give them a chance to explain.

"Honey, it's time you learn the truth about LBG. It is French for Les Bons Gens." My mother spoke.

"The Good People" My father translated.

I looked at them, confused. What did that mean? Where was I working?

"What is this really?" The strength died. I showed my fear, my sorrow, my confusion. My vulnerability.

"Ever since you were little, we knew you were going to be special," my mother spoke again, "you were more intelligent than the kids in your class. You advanced quickly, and it's in your blood."

"What's in my blood? What is my job, and what is yours?" my voice cracked, this time with fear.

"You're a banker right now. That's all. We are supervisors. But you can be more." My grandmother continued to speak to me. She slid a piece of paper towards me, with a pen. A green fountain pen.

"You are a spy. Since birth. Your grandparents, us." My mother smiled at me, and at my dad.

"You are spies? All of you?" I looked at everyone sitting at that table. This wasn't me. Then the only one who hadn't said anything, finally did.

"Actually I'm not. Hi, I'm Mitchell. Op-tech and gear. The nerd." He chuckled but looked embarrassed.

"What about Jake, what am I supposed to do? I am not a spy I don't know what to say. Tell me more" I blurted.

"I want to Izzy. But telling you more would be a breach in security unless you choose a life right now. We can't tell you anymore until you either decide between going back to your old life, not remembering this day, or join us." My father said quickly. "Believe me. Your mother had this decision to make. But when she joined this life, she was pulled into something she was unaware of. She was recruited by an evil man who told her she was working for the CIA. She was working for enemies of the United States."

"Don't tell her anymore" my grandmother said. "It's a compromise of intelligence."

"This isn't classified information. This is her mother's life. A mother she though was dead until last night." My mother interrupted them, spoke to me directly.

"When you were born, you were born with something special. Something I was born with. I saw it as a curse. But I realize it is a blessing. When you were born with this gift, I knew you would be sought after. By evil, as I was. I made isure/i that you were recruited by us. The Good People."

For the first time in two days, I understood. This was who I was supposed to be. A door opened in front of me. I still had a door open behind me. I picked up the pen and spoke.

"I'm in."


End file.
